Where am I?
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Freddy isn't the evil animatronic we think he is. He is just a kid trying to help the other four kids through the terrifying experience of being killed and stuffed into suits. Disclaimer: Most of the stuff in this except the five kids being killed is based on theories from other people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody ****my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a new story. This will have in it**** Freddy's POV in both games from Night 4 and past. This is when the** **child that gets stuffed and he is scared and dosen't know where he is.**

**Chapter 1- Where am I?**

Eldest Boy's POV

I was waiting for my mum to get off the phone. She had been on it for ages. After a few minutes I got sick of waiting and walked into my most favourite place in the whole world, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I loved Bonnie, Chica and Freddy and I listened and sung alone as Freddy and friends sung their song. Then I saw four other kids with another Freddy. He was offering cake so I went and joined the four others.

He lead us to a backstage area and closed the door. He continued to offer us cake but after a while he put the cake down and took his mask off. He pulled out a knife and smiled evilly at us. He killed the other four without them doing anything but I knew what he was doing and tried to escape. When I couldn't do that I tried to fight back. The man threw his knife at me and it hit my stomach. My vision started turning black and the last thing I saw was that evil man looking at me.

Marionette's POV

I walked into the backstage area to find five children sitting there. I decided to put them all into the animatronics. I put the female into Chica, The youngest male into Bonnie, The Second oldest into Foxy and the eldest into Freddy Fazbear. I put the children's souls into the suits and walk back to my box.

Freddy and Eldest Boy's POV

MI woke up wondering where I was. I saw Bonnie, Chica and Foxy standing next to me. I look at them and say " How-How are we here-here". None of them answer and instead point the final dead child on the table. I look at him sadly and pick him up and walk down to the basement. I pull out the Golden Freddy costume and slowly put the child into it, with as little harm to the body as possible. I walk back up to find Bonnie, Chica and Foxy gone. I walk around looking for them, unaware of the security guard sitting there watching me walk through room after room. I found a security office and looked in curiosity and saw a man sitting in the office. I walk up to the office entrence and I have to crouch to fit through the office. I look at him and knew he was scared. I instantly thought he was the one that killed us and entered the room with an angry look on my face. He puts on a Freddy mask and the robot half of me was fooled and made me walk out of his office. I knew he would be killed by the other four and told them that it was a game of hide and seek to make them think they aren't killing them but just punishing them because they lost the game. I watched the Marionette and it said to me " Save Them" in a messed up voice. I stayed well away from him. I heard chiming and children laughing and my robotic half made me walk back to the Parts/Services. I screamed in protest and tried to stay away from it but the animatronic servos were too strong for me to resist. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for the next time I could open them.

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, if you're wondering why I'm not using Bold text it's because my phone has f*cked up and won't let me use Bold after the start. Anyway's if you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2- Night Five

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back for another chapter of Where am I. I apologise for the long wait on this but I've been focusing on the other stories and kinda forgot about this one...hehe...yeah. Anyways one with the next chapter Night Five**

**Chapter 2- Night Five**

Freddy and Eldest boy's POV:

I was sitting the the parts/services for the entire day thinking about that guard who killed us. It had been on my mind for a while and I think I should tell Foxy, since he is the second oldest and will probably take it well. I tried to move with little success so I decided to see if he can walk. I say

" Foxy are you-you th-there"?. Foxy's eyes opened and he said

" Aye-Aye-Aye lad I be here-here-here. What be ye-ye-ye needing la-la-lad". I sighed heavily and mustered up the courage to say it and said

" Can-Can-Can you walk? I nee-nee-need to talk to you-you-you". Foxy nodded and slid over to me. I once again signed heavily and said

" You-You-You know the game we pl-pl-play at night". Foxy nodded his head and I continued

" Well-Well-Well we aren't pla-pla-playing hide and see-see-seek. We are actua-actua-actually kill-kill-killing the guard that kill-kill-killed us". I stared anxiously at Foxy, waiting for an answer. Slowly he nodded his head and started to say

" I-I-I found out last ni-ni-night Fred-Fred-Freddy lad. Ye shou-shou-should te-te-tell Bonnie and Chi-Chi-Chica". I shook my head in disagreement and said

" N-N-No Foxy, we mustn't te-te-tell them y-y-yet , may-may-maybe after tonight I'll te-te-tell them". Foxy nodded his end and went back to sleep, I soon followed him.

That night when I woke up he noticed everyone but myself had left. I looked towards the place Bonnie normally sat and in that same place was a thing that looked like me but was purple. It looked towards me and said in a glitchy voice so bad I could barely understand it

" S-S-S-S-a-v-v-e-e-e h-i-i-m". I stared towards it when I heard a voice behind me

" Freddy Fazbear, you and I are the last ones left, I must ask for you to help me save them". I turned around to see that Creepy Puppet thing standing above me. I jumped in shock and looked for a weapon to use. I then remembered what that thing said and thought for a second before saying

" If what you say is true Puppet and they are in danger then I will help you with every single bit of power this body can give me". The Puppet"s head tilted in a way that seemed to thank me and it turned around and beckoned for me to follow it. He took me to the middle of the Pizzaria where I found a most horrendous site. I saw all the Toy animatronics dismantled and my friends were about to be as well. I growled in anger and started to advance towards them but I was stopped by the Puppet. It shook it's head as if to tell me something but at the time I was blinded by my anger and shook him off me before advancing on my friends. As soon as I reached them they all got up, eyes red and growling at me. I quickly retreated back to the Puppet and saw another animatronic coming up behind us. It was the same suit we had put the last child inside and it came up to the Puppet and nodded it's head. The Puppet also nodded and turned to me. The Puppet said to me

" You must distract them while Golden Freddy and I repair the Toys and remove any alterations to their programming, they are our only hope now". I nodded my head and the puppet pointed towards the Nightguards room to which I nodded and realised the one we were chasing wasn't the man that killed us. I ran as fast as I could to the Nightguards room only to find him hiding in that damn Freddy mask. I said before my animatronic parts were fooled

" I'm on your side damnit, now flash the light in the hallway" as he let me inside hesitantly. He grabbed his flashlight and expertly flashed it in the hall, finding Bonnie, Foxy and Chica with their red eyes standing there looking towards me in anger. The Guard flashed the light continuously until they left. I calmed down as the guard looked towards me with a look of confusion. He said

" Aren't you supposed to be killing me? Or were you waiting for you friends to go away"?. I shook my head slowly and said

" No I'm not going to kill you, I recently found out the man behind all this has returned and realised your not the bad guy". The guard took a second before replying

" Ok, if you say your good then I believe you, my name is Jeramy Fitzgerald". I nodded and saw the Marionette beckoning to the both of us to follow in the darkness and said

" Follow me Jeramy Fitzgerald". Jeramy nodded and followed me without another word. The Marionette took us to the dining area where the toys were. Golden Freddy and the Marionette had managed to reactivate Toy Freddy and Toy Chica which fortunately for us were the two main heavy-hitters. I led Jeramy to the Toys and they looked confused. I said

" Calm yourselves Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He is on our side". They nodded but still looked a little unsure. The dispute remained unsettled as my friends showed up, as angry as before. I looked towards my two counterparts and nodded. They smiled and Toy Chica removed her beak, revealing her black eyes and demented smile. Together Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and I prepared to defend the Nightguard, however soon after we were ready Toy Bonnie joined us, clearly reactivated and ready to defend the guard. I knew Marionette or Golden Freddy told him. My friends growled and attacked. I was up Bonnie, Toy Bonnie was up against Chica and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica fought Foxy. I knew they wouldn't last long because Foxy is a good fighter and I tried to go over to help but Bonnie go in the way. I turned to him angrily and punched him where his face should be. That seemed to reset him because his eyes were their normal white instead of red. He looked at me in confusion and looked around. I quickly shoved him away from Foxy's hook and instead got impaled myself. I screamed in pain as I felt the hook stab though my arm and out the other side. The pain was excruciating painful but I shook it off and used my good arm to punch Foxy in the face, restarting him and causing him to fall back in shock as he saw what he did. It didn't take us long to reset Chica and soon we were all uncorrupt and mad. Marionette looked towards Jeramy and said

" Thank you for your help today Mr Fitzgerald, I promise my friends and I will leave you alone from now onwards. This caused Chica, Bonnie and Foxy to groan in annoyance which made Marionette stare directly at them. They soon backed off and said nothing.

We looked around for the source or rather, the man behind the disturbances but found he had escaped once again. This made everyone extremely irritable including myself and we were soon all wondering around and screaming with annoyance.

It turned to 6 AM so my friends and I went back to the Parts/Services whereas the toys and the puppet went back to their places. Jeramy left and the day guard came in. However none of us were prepared for what happened next...

**My first ever Cliffhanger :O. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Where Am I, I'm sorry it took so long but I promise I have dropped all other projects and I'm working on this story for the next couple of weeks. Also if you enjoyed this then why not check out some of my other stories, you never know, you might like them. Thanks for reading this chapter, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
